YuGiOh Drabbles
by Amber Truesdale
Summary: just a bunch of drabbles around songs and couples of my choice. ill take suggestions except if it is mai or anzu.
1. everlastin love

**YamixYugi**

**i dont own yugioh and if i did i would own syrus but enjoy**

**song-everlastin love by-dj cammy**

_Hearts go astray_

i left you to return to memories_  
_

_Leaving hurt when they gone_

when he was gone nothing felt so lost like a part of me had just died_  
_

_I went away,_

i left_  
_

_Just when you needed me so._

when i knew you still needed me as much as i need you

_filled with regret I come back beggin you.  
_

a year later i returned to you hoping you had not forgotten me

_Forgive, Forget,  
_

i begged for you to forgive me for leaving you hoping we could just forget it

_Where's the love we once knew_

you accepted me back

_  
Open your eyes_

when you saw me you seemed surprised

_Then you'll realise_

you seemed to know why i was there

_  
Here I stand with my_

i stood there infront of you with flowers in my hand

_  
Everlastin love._

because time could never keep us apart

_  
Need you by my side_

i feel so useless without you by my side

_Want you to be my bride  
_

if we got married i would want you to where the brides dress though you are a boy

_You'll never be denied_

i would not deny it ever

_Everlastin Love._

that you will always have my everlasting love

_  
From the very start,_

the minute i met you so long ago i think i was in love

_  
Open up your heart _

you opened up your heart to me

_  
Be a lasting part of_

you will always be the lasting part

_  
Everlasting love._

of my love

_When other loves are gone_

i will never let no one hurt you

_  
Ours will be strong  
_

our love was so strong it would last through eternity

_We have our very own  
_

it was unique one of a kind yami hikari love

_Everlastin love.  
_

it was our everlasting love


	2. baby it's you

**RyoxYugi**

**baby its you by-jojo**

_Can somebody explain to me_

i was confused right now

_Why everybody is trying to be_

he wasnt like everyone else

_Living like a celebrity doing what they see on mtv_

after the millenium items he was helping his friends

_Ice is cool but __im__ looking for more_

sure friendship is cool but i wanted more

_Simple things is what my heart beats for  
_

i didnt care about the battle either i just wanted to be with who i love

_Cause thats me i dont ask for much_

i only asked for his love

_Baby__ having you is enough._

having him was enough

_You aint got to buy nothing, its not what i want __baby__ its you_

you didnt have to buy my love because it was already there

_We dont got to go no where, its not what i want baby its you_

we could just sit home and cuddle and i'd be happy

_Its not for what you got, cause know you got a alot, no matter what you do, _

it wasnt for you power or popularity it was your attitude

_your always getting hot, its you, its you baby all i want is you yeah._

no matter what you do or wear your always hot and your all i want

_It dont matter that your __car__ is fly_

you didnt have a car that didnt matter_  
_

_And your rims are spinning on the side  
_

we always walk on the sidewalk holding hands

_And it dont matter where we go tonight _

we were just gonna hang out at the shop

_Cause if __im__ with you it'll be alright_

it didnt matter though i was with the sweetest guy in the world

_Thats cool but im looking for more _

i wasnt looking for nothing more then your love

_Its your __love__ that my heart beats for_

because my heart beats for your love

_Cause thats me dont have to spend a dime _

we never did nothing spendy

_Baby i just want your time_

just enjoyed our time together

_  
You aint got to buy nothing, its not what i want baby its you_

we never had to waste money

_We dont have to go no where, its not what i want baby its you  
_

because we only wanted eachother

_Its not for what you got, cause know you got a alot, _

you and me had what most people would evey

_no matter what you do your always getting hot, its you, its you, baby all i want is you._

true sweet innocent pure true love


	3. can't fight the moonlight

_**marikxmarik**_

**_song-can't fight the moonlight_**

_Under a lovers' sky _

it was night time with a starry sky in a meadow

_gonna be with you _

we were sitting together i was starring at you spiky sandy blond hair

_and no one's gonna be around _

the place was empty just the two of us

_if you think that you won't fall _

if you think you wont fall for me your wrong

_well just wait until _

once were alone together youll see

_til the sun goes down _

as we sat watching the sun go down

_underneath the starlight - starlight _

the setting was perfect

_there's a magical feeling - so right_

i felt a wave of love just flow through me

_it'll steal your heart tonight _

i will make you fall for me

_you can try to resist _

no matter how much you deny it

_try to hide from my kiss _

i know you want to kiss me as much as i want to kiss you

_but you know _

you knew it and i knew it

_but you know that you can't fight the moonlight _

you were falling in love with me

_Deep in the dark_

it was getting later and later

_you'll surrender your heart _

i think you were falling for me an wanting to give me your heart as you already had mine

_  
but you know _

we both felt it

_but you know that you can't fight the moonlight_

you werent psycotic for once

_no, you can't fight it _

you would not deny your love for me

_  
it's gonna get to your heart  
_

i had gotten you

_  
there's no escape from love_

i couldnt leave you ever

_  
was a gentle breeze _

the breeze through the cold night air

_weaves it's spell upon your heart _

you had cast a spell upon my heart

_  
no matter what you think _

you could no longer deny that you didnt feel the same

_  
it won't be too long _

i was laying there until...

_til your in my arms _

you pulled me in your arms

_underneath the starlight - starlight _

we sat under the starlight

_we'll be lost in the rhythm - so right _

i was lost in the rythem of your heart beat

_feel it steal your heart tonight _

i had stolen your heart

_you can try to resist_

you didnt resist it

_try to hide from my kiss _

as we kissed under the starlight

_but you know _

we were gonna be forever now

_but you know that you can't fight the moonlight _

the moonlight had made my dreams come true

_Deep in the dark _

the darkness of the night

_you'll surrender your heart _

i had your heart

_but you know  
but you know that you can't fight the moonlight _


	4. simple and clean

**YugixYami**

**song-simple and clean**

_When you walk away _

when you walked into being a memory again

_You don't hear me say _

i cried i quitly said

_Please, oh baby don't go _

dont go

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight _

you made things seem so simple and easy in dueling

_It's hard to let it go_

it was hard to let you go

_You're giving me _

you gave me so much

_Too many things, lately_

though i didnt really care

_You're all I need _

your all i needed and i would do anything to help you

_You smiled at me, and said _

when you smiled at me i nearly melted

_Don't get me wrong I love you _

you told me you loved and dont get it wrong

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

but you didnt want to meet my grandfather

_When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said no_

you told me when i got older id understand why

_I don't think life is quite that simple _

but lifes not as simple as you make it seem

_When you walk away _

when you walked away into the light

_You don't hear me say _

you didnt hear me say i wanted you to stay

_Please, oh baby don't go _

i would never want you to leave me

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

simple and clean wasa the way you always made me feel

_It's hard to let it go _

it was hard to let you go

_The daily things like this and that and what is what_

the daily things like helping me become a better duelest

_That keep us all busy _

that kept us so busy travling every which where

_Are confusing me _

they were all so confusing

_That's when you came to me and said _

you looked at me one time and said

_Wish I could prove I love you _

i wish there was a better way to prove i love you

_  
But does that mean I have to walk on water? _

but what would i have to do

_When we are older you'll understand it's enough when I say so,_

when we get older youd understand just having you was enough

_  
And maybe some things are that simple _

it just that simple

_When you walk away _

you turned around and told me you werent going

_You don't hear me say _

i asked you why

_Please, oh baby don't go_

you said because my heart was begging for you to stay

_  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

you said you couldnt leave me like that

_It's hard to let it go _

it be to hard to let me go

_Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning_

you held me in you arms saying whatever duels are next

_  
Is a little later on _

are later that this is our moment

_Regardless of warnings _

no matter what happens next

_The future doesn't scare me at all_

wont scare me because i know i have you

_Nothing's like before _


	5. waves

**YugixYami **

**song-waves **

**by-dj satromi**

_Like a rush on the beach_

we were walking on the beach thinking about before

_At the end of the day _

the sun was setting

_When the sand is going to be cold under your way_

the sand wasnt as warm as it was earlier

_The season fades _

it was going to be fall soon

_  
And you think everything's lost in the waves _

it seems as if we lost everything when you left but your back

_Like a spark in your eyes _

the sparks of love just flew when you came back

_So your love will be mine_

you told me i was yours and only yours

_When the sky is going to light and shine_

the moon was up luminating the sky

_You take my hands _

holding hands walking

_And I think that time will give me one more chance _

i had given you a second chance now that you have return

_Do you remember _

i thought of our first kiss

_A kiss under the moonlight_

under the moonlight

_When it was summer_

when i first meet you being given the millineum puzzle

_It was love at first sight _

i had fallen in love

_Can you remember_

i wonder if you remember the feeling that night

_Cause I feel the same now_

cause walking here with you i have that same feeling

_Until the winter _

for all season

_Will see blooming this love_

our love will bloom

_Like a dive in the waves_

next to the waves on the sandy beach

_  
I am caught in you love _

i was caught in your arms

_  
And I'm flying in the clouds above_

i feel as if i could just fly

_I feel you near _

i felt your warmth and heard your heartbeat

_And I fear no more the winter 'cause you're here _

i dont fear us ever breaking up because i know you love me so

_Do you remember_

you asked me if i remembered

_A kiss under the moonlight _

our first kiss

_When it was summer_

and i laughed and said yes

_It was love at first sight _

when we both fell in love

_Can you remember _

we remembered

_Cause I feel the same now_

we felt the same right at this very moment

_  
Until the winter _

you told me forever

_Will see blooming this love _

then we kissed


	6. forever

**RyoxBakura**

**song- forever by- nightcore**

_I'm all alone in bed _

i sit here in my bed thinking about how i felt for you

_And I can't sleep, I'm feeling blue _

i cant get to sleep thinking of how you could never return my love

_I try to close my eyes_

i close my eyes to try and fall asleep

_But all I'm thinking of is you _

but your the only think of you

_Baby, only you_

latly you have been all i could think about

_I cry my eyes out, baby _

so i started crying

_Wondering what I have to do _

would i have to become evil for you to love me to

_  
I look inside my heart and know _

im so pure and i think i have fallen for my darker half

_For sure this love is true _

i know my love for you is true

_Day by day, heart to heart, I hope that we will ever be together_

everytime i talk to you i hope that you might one day fall for me

_Will it be me and you, I dream that our love will last forever _

i daydream about you and me forever

_Hold me tight, in your arms, I know we have the strength to stay together_

when you protect me i feel as if you love me to and we might one day have a chance

_Walk with me, hand in hand, I promise to be there forever, forever _

you promised me youd be there forever


	7. i do i do i do

**AmberxSyrus**

_All the days where we just played_

you were my best friend back at duel academy and you would battle me and you made it so much fun

_Back in __school__, just me and you_

after jaden left you turned to me which made me so happy knowing it would be just be me and you

_But I can't forget you now_

then i started to fall in love with you and always thought about us

_What am I supposed to do?_

i had no clue how you felt about me and i was so nervous to tell you

_  
We can be more than __friends_

i thought about us being more then just best friends but lovers but i was nervous you wouldnt fell the same

_Do you know I'm here for you?_

i would always be there to comfort you like you were for me

_Cause you're so easy to love_

i had fallen for everything about you...your sweet personality your blue hair and large silver eyes who couldnt resist

_When you smile, the sky turns blue_

cause everytime you smiled at me the skys just seemed to turn as blue as your hair

_I do I do I do, do I do __love you_

i finally came out and told you i loved you

_  
And do you do you do, do you __love me__ too?_

i asked you if you felt the same

_  
I do I do I do, do I do love you  
And do you do you do, do you __love me__ too?  
I do I do I do, do I do love you  
And do you do you do, do you love me too?  
I do I do I do, do I do love you  
And do you do you do, do you love me too?_

and you replied i do love you to


End file.
